My Wish
by amg47
Summary: Set after Regina broke Pan's curse, but had to create another. Emma and Henry had to leave and Regina granted them happy memories. On the day of her 28th birthday Emma makes a wish. Will she remember? Sorry suck at summaries. First Fanfic please be kind. Hope you enjoy! Also Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I am waiting here…waiting for you to come home._

 _Regina waited for her savior to return to her. She sent them away with new happy memories, but none of them included her or their past. Regina hoped that this would make things right and protect Emma and Henry. As the rumpling purple clouds headed towards them, her son and her true love crossed that red line and the memories of their past were gone and they only had their future together without Storybrooke without Regina. The purple cloud consumed the people Emma and Henry would never remember._

 _Regina waited. "Come back to me."_

Emma and Henry lived in New York they had no recollection of Regina or their lives in Storybrooke.

During another late night, Emma was sitting watching the cars rush by through the window of their two-bedroom apartment. Henry woke hearing his bedroom door creak open. He looked to his alarm clock, _3:45 a.m._ Henry crept out of his room and out to the kitchen and found his mother. They had been happy all their lives, but as he stared at his blonde mother he knew something was off, she had slowly changed these past weeks. Henry thought it was because of her job taking a toll on her, she'd come home late and be completely exhausted from lack of sleep. It was late October a day before his mother's birthday and Henry had a surprise for his mother that hopefully would cheer her up a little. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and returned back to his room, hoping his mother would sleep tonight.

 _The next day._

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Henry shouted giving his mother a hug. He handed her a green box tied with a white bow.

She opened it and gasped. "Thanks, kid. How'd you know I wanted this?"

Back in September they went shopping for new school clothes when Henry saw Emma staring at a red leather jacket and he knew that he had to get it for her and he saved every penny. "I saw you looking at it a while back and just had to get it for you."

Emma hugged her son again and thought of the time she brought him home from the hospital after he was born, wearing a tiny blue hat, swaddled in a blanket. When the sound of her son's voice shook her out of the flashback.

"Mom…can't…breathe…" Henry squealed.

"Oh sorry, kid." She replied looking at her son, "Guess I don't' know my own strength."

"It's okay," he said, "I have one more surprise." He pulled out a chocolate cupcake with a lit candle in the center and sat it in front of Emma. "Make a wish."

Emma looked at her son with awe. And realized how she wanted someone to share this with, a life with. She was lonely. Of course Henry was her whole world, but she couldn't help feel like a part of her was missing. And with that she blew out the candle making her wish.

Suddenly Emma fell of the chair landing on the ground with a thud. Pictures running through her head, like a movie, flooded in. There was a woman through out all the pictures. At first she felt anger, shock, and hatred towards this woman. But then more memories came in bringing emotions of kindness, warmth, fear, and **love**. She remembered.

Emma's eye flew open. "Regina…"


	2. Chapter 2

She remembered.

"Mom?" Henry asked, "did you-"

"Yeah, kid I remember it now." She replied.

"How do we get to mom?" Henry asked his mother.

"I will find a way to her." Emma replied hopefully with her words.

The blonde whispered to herself, "I'll follow the sound of your heartbeat, how it always calls me, finding my way back to you."

~Back in Storybrooke~

Regina felt a sudden tingling in her chest. "That was strange." She said as she placed her hand on her heart.

The Mayor of Storybrooke continued her piling paperwork in her office like nothing happened.

She returned to her ample mansion like ever other dreadful night. Alone. She reached her study and poured herself a glass of apple cider and dragged her exhausted self up the staircase for a bath. And she was off to bed, even though she wouldn't be sleeping she would be thinking of her lonely life and the god-awful people she had to deal with.

Emma had to find a way back to Storybrooke back to her parents and Regina. Regina. All Emma wanted was to feel Regina in her arms and tell her she'd always be with her. So she and Henry packed everything up that night and headed straight for Maine.

Henry was sleeping in the passenger seat of the bug and Emma was driving through the rainy night. A slight gasp slipped from the blonde's mouth as she a the green sign appeared in front of her _Welcome to Storybrooke._

"What? Huh? Mom are you okay?" the sleepy boy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that well…we're here. We're home."

Henry was now fully awake as they passed the sign.

 _~The day Emma and Henry left~_

 _"But I just found you," Emma said looking into brown eyes, "I don't want to lose you."_

 _"Neither do I, dear. But this is my fault let me fix it. Let me give you a better chance with Henry." Regina begged._

 _"But-_

 _Emma was cut off by two warm, pink lips crashing into hers. She felt the rush of passion and love and kissed Regina back. Regina broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Emma's. "You must go now, Emma. Let me save you."_

 _Emma wiped away the tears rolling down Regina's soft cheek. Kissed her true love one last time cupped her face, "I will find you." And got into the bug she drove away never taking her eyes off her true love, her happy ending through the rearview mirror._

 _Regina watched the two people she loved most cross the line "Come back to me."_

~Present Day~

Emma and Henry had finally reached Mifflin street drive and pulled into the driveway of the place they once called home. They both looked at each other and without saying a word got out of the yellow bug and walking up to the front door. Emma knocked standing with her arm around Henry.

Regina heard someone knocking on her door. Who ever it was they were going to get and earful because she had finally fell asleep and was now being woken up in the middle of the night. She pulled on her robe and walked downstairs to her front door.

Regina opened the door with a scowl on her face. "Can I help you?" she asked with disgust.

"Regina…?" Emma asked

"It is Mayor Mills to you!" Regina fired back.

Emma couldn't believe it Regina didn't remember who she was.

"Mom?" Henry spoke looking towards his brunette mother.

"No I am most certainly not your mother! This is very rude to knock on my door at this hour and claiming to know me and that I am _your_ mother."

"But-"

"Henry don't" Emma said.

"Henry?" Regina asked.

"You remember me?!"

"No, it's just that I knew someone who had that name as well."

"I know that's why you gave me that name because you loved your father and named me after him!"

"Henry I don't know who you are, but you are not my son. I'm sorry."

Henry had tears in his eyes and ran to the bug very upset by the words of disgust towards him. His mother had no idea who he was. Henry sat in the bug and cried hoping his other mother could get through to Regina.

"Why are you here? To make me look like a fool and make children cry?" Regina snapped.

"You really don't remember do you?' Emma asked.

"No! Who are you?!"

"May I come in to explain? Please?" Emma pleaded hoping Regina would accept.

Regina felt that she could trust this woman for some odd reason. so she moved to let her in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the followers and reviews! It means a lot to me. Sorry I forgot to post a third chapter last night. I was neck deep in homework. But enough about excuses here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy it. P.S I won't have the fourth chapter up until after the weekend and probably later in the week because I have end of the semester post assessments to worry about. But I will be posting a fourth one so don't worry. Not let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What it is you're here to tell me?" Regina asked.

"Um…well…I…" Emma stuttered.

"It is quite annoying that you are stumbling with your words Miss?"

"It's Emma. Emma Swan."

"Ah Miss Swan do continue."

"Well, you see it's a long story."

"I'm listening, dear."

Regina couldn't hear the words pouring out of the blonde's mouth. _She was what?_ _Who? The Evil what?_ This was making her head spin and she needed a drink.

"I am no Evil Queen, I am the Mayor of Storybrooke. What on the earth are you insinuating?"

"It's true I swear!"

"And if I were to believe you, not saying I am, but I would I know you are telling the truth?"

"You just have to believe me."

"Not good enough Miss Swan!"

"I'm telling the truth because I'm your true-"

"True what?"

Emma mumbled, "Nothing."

"No tell me!"

"Love. You're true love."

Regina's face was total shock her moth open, "What did you just say?"

"True love?" Emma repeated.

"No way, you're a woman… I do **not** love women nor would I let myself fall in love with one."

"But we fell in love against all odds, and we are each other's true loves."

Regina was stunned. She was speechless. She just stared at Emma with a blank look on her face.

"Regina…"

Hearing her name roll off Emma's tongue it sent chills all over her body. _Who was this woman?_

"Get out!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't know you and I can tell you that _we_ are not a thing!"

"But we are and I know you'll remember me." Emma got up to leave and

Regina followed to walk Emma out the door.

Emma with tears in her eyes, looked deep into brown eyes, and muttered, "Come back to me." And with that Emma turned on her heels crying and left the brunette's mouth open, stunned.

Regina had heard those words before, _but where?_ She needed sleep she thought _maybe this is all a dream and I will wake up tomorrow with no recollection of this woman and her son._

Emma returned to the bug and opened the door with a creak. Henry had his knees against his chest and his face buried in his hands. He fell asleep from crying. Emma decided to drive them to Granny's Inn because they had nowhere else to go, and she doubted that anyone else remembered them if Regina didn't.

Emma put the car in park and looked at Henry, "Hey, kid wake up we're staying here for the night."

"What about Mom?"

"She doesn't remember us, but she will kid. I know she will."

"Okay," he said, "but what if she never remembers us?"

"She will Henry we are her happy ending and she is ours, true love always wins. It just may take some time."

"But now it's time for bed. I'm enrolling you into school tomorrow and looking for a job. Goodnight, Henry. I love you."

Emma placed a kiss on Henry's forehead and turned out the light. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep because all she could think about was Regina. Emma thought of how to win back Regina's heart she won it once she could do it again. How hard could it be?

 _~Flashback~_

 _After Neverland Regina and Emma had become friends. They shared special moments in Neverland. They both fought for Henry. Together. And that had made their relationship turn for the better. They figured they better get along for Henry's sake. The night things changed was a week later._

 _Emma had to deliver paperwork to Regina's office. She was walking up to her office when she heard Regina sobbing hysterically._

 _"She doesn't feel that why about you. She'll never feel that why about you because you're the Evil Queen and you never get your happy ending."_

 _Emma stood standing outside Regina's door listening to the woman talking to herself._

 _"Mother was right I will never find my true love. But mother was wrong because I did find her even though my true love is with the pirate and I'll never win her heart."_

 _At that moment Emma knew Regina was talking about her. Emma was with Hook, but did she really love him? Emma wanted to be happy with him, but he made it hard for her to picture herself with someone who constantly made her question her feelings towards them. Emma wanted a happy ending, and she thought Hook was her true love. Was? Emma's thoughts were halted when she heard smashing glass. She barged into the office to see a vase shattered on the floor._

 _"Regina? What happened? Are you okay?"_

 _"Of course I'm okay. You're late Miss Swan."_

 _Emma knew Regina pushed people away when she was trying to hide something and she knew Regina was lying about being okay. Regina wasn't okay and Emma couldn't help but feel the need to hold the brunette in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay._

 _"Regina you're crying. Now I know something is upsetting you. You can tell me I'm your friend."_

 _"That's the problem." Regina mumbled quiet enough. If Emma wasn't listening she wouldn't have heard it, but she did._

 _"What's the problem?"_

 _"Nothing Emma, just drop it." Regina was getting agitated because she couldn't tell the blonde how much she loved her and wanted to be more than friends._

 _"No, Regina tell me." Emma slowly walked closer to the brunette._

 _Regina started crying again and Emma was so close now. Emma pulled the petite woman in an embrace. "Shh, Regina it's okay I'm here your safe with me."_

 _Regina buried her head into the side of Emma's neck and Emma could feel Regina's hot breath sending chills down her spine. When they pulled away they looked into each other's gleaming eyes. They were so close they could feel they other's warm breath against their mouths. Emma saw Regina darted out her pink tongue to moisten her plump lips and Regina closed the gap between them barely brushing their lips together before pulling apart and looking at each other. This time Emma close the gap crashing her lips onto Regina's. Emma brushed her tongue against Regina's bottom lip asking for entrance. Regina granted letting their wet tongues meet. Their mouths danced together so passionately that they each struggle for dominance. Regina bit Emma's lower lip causing a moan to escape from the blonde's throat._

Regina shot up straight in her bed panting from her dream with Emma. _Did that really happen?_ She touched her lips still feeling the warmth of Emma's kiss. Her alarm went off shaking her out of her thoughts. It was time for work, and she had to meet with the new deputy Graham decided to hire behind her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry guys I've was trying to stay updated with the story but I've had a bit of writer's block. I've been putting some ideas together and I think I've found another spark. The story is going to be as long as I originally intended, but I'm updating so that's a plus. Anyways I hope you enjoy the new update. Oh and if there are any mistakes they're mine and I apologize in advance** **J** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Regina sat in her office with a growing headache. She couldn't get the dream of the night before out of her head. Regina feels the need to yell at this woman and tell Emma she's wrong, but another part of Regina wants the let Emma in and learn all about her. This Emma Swan. _Emma._ Regina remembered the chills she felt when she heard Emma whisper her name it sounded demanding like she truly needed Regina. _God who was she? What does she see in me? But could it be wrong to let her explain more?_

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by a faint knocking on the door.

"What?"

"Regina?" Emma peered the slightly peaked doorframe.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Do come in."

"Can we talk?"

"About what exactly, Miss Swan?"

"Um…I…we…"

"Don't mumble."

"Us. Can we talk about _us_?"

"There is no _us_!"

"Yes there is. I will prove it to you!"

"I'm listening, dear."

"I've know you a long time Regina. I know how you treat people who stand in your way and you don't mess around. You take your job very seriously even though you may act like a witch to control things-"

"Well thank-"

"I wasn't finished. Yes you can be stubborn, but you can be caring and generous. You put yourself before others especially our son, Henry. I know about how your past was broken and ugly and how you never thought you could ever be happy with anyone. We were happy. Regina you are absolutely gorgeous. Since the first day I met you, everyday you take my breath away. And your laugh, oh god your laugh, is so mesmerizing. And when you smile it makes my heart melt and I want to be the one for the rest of my life to put that smile on your beautiful face. You Regina Mills are the love of my life and I would do anything for you and crawl to the ends of the earth to make you happy. Even if that means leaving Storybrooke." Tears were slowly falling from Emma's face. "I know you don't remember me, but the love that we shared was real and true. The truest love I've ever known. I'd promised you I'd come back for you and I kept my promise. Now I need you to come back to me. Come back to me Regina." Emma was crying now and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her heart was beating so fast she wanted, no she needed Regina to know the way Emma loves her with all of her heart.

Regina was speechless. She was crying her self and her heart was racing just as fast as Emma's.

"Goodbye, Regina." Emma turned to leave she couldn't take it anymore she was looking at the woman she loved and she knew Regina would never remember her or the love they shared.

"Emma wait I-" she was cut off by a slamming door. Regina bolted from her desk she needed to talk with Emma. Regina made it out of the doors of City Hall when she caught the glimpse of red and blonde on the sidewalk. Glad it wasn't a yellow bug driving off, she continued to catch up to Emma. She couldn't help but feel a tear in her heart with Emma's words they made Regina feel a pull towards Emma. Anger, sadness, and guilt were flowing out of her pounding heart.

"Emma!"

Emma heard her name and turned to face Regina. Regina was running towards her tears streaming down her face.

"Emma wait."

"Yes?"

"How did you know all of this?"

"Because I know you."

Regina was crying. She wanted to believe every word Emma said and wanted to be with her the way they were. She was confused, lost, and scared. She wanted to be with Emma and she wanted to remember everything they shared.

Emma was standing there gleaming at her lover. She just wanted her Regina back. She wanted her life back. Without Regina Emma was miserable, yeah she had Henry, but she _needed_ Regina. Her touch, her body, and her love.

"Emma…"

"Regina…"

They spoke at the same time and stepped closer wanting to feel the warmth of each other's bodies. They were close enough now that they could feel their hot breaths against their pink lips. This moment reminded Regina of the dream she had. She remembers the love and passion that they shared in that one kiss. They were staring into each other's eyes gleaming into the other's soul both feeling the pull needed to touch each other. Emma could see the fear in Regina's eyes, but she could also see a part of the Regina that she loved and needed. Inches from sealing their needs with a kiss, a car stereo blared past them. And the two women both realized they were still in public and Regina stepped away immediately feeling the loss of warmth from the almost kiss they shared. She looked at the ground and fiddled with her coat, "Have dinner with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So a little update I finally finished this story, but it's not as long as I intended. I also changed the rating because I couldn't find the words to put in the story the way I wanted it so I just wrapped it up the best I could. I ope you enjoy the last chapter and sorry it took me a couple of month to finish. I have started other stories that I thought of randomly so feel free to read those that will be posted soon. Cross your fingers. Anyway enjoy!**

It was 5:24p.m. Emma was due at 5:30p.m. Regina was upstairs facing the mirror. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves and heels to be equally the same height as the blonde, and because they showed of her legs and butt well.

Regina was nervous. She never gets nervous especially for a date, but this date was different. She liked Emma and she could feel emotions building up. Emma makes her feel things she's never felt before and Regina likes it.

 _*ding *dong_

Emma was here. Regina was shaking. She slowly reached the bottom of the steps and opened the door revealing Emma in a light blue V-neck and tight skinny jeans with brown boots. Her blonde hair was wavy and framed her beautiful face her emerald eyes were glistening at Regina.

Emma gasped she looked, no stared at Regina. She was stunning. It's felt like years to Emma and she missed Regina and her curvaceous body. She didn't notice until Regina said something that she was gawking.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," Emma responded quickly.

Regina moved aside to let the blonde in the house. Emma walked into the familiar mansion the intoxicating smell of Regina's perfume made Emma almost grab Regina and ravaged her right there. But she couldn't Regina doesn't remember anything.

"I hope you like lasagna."

"I love your lasagna," Emma said without realizing what she just said.

"Right well let's eat, dear."

Dinner was nice, but there was something looming in the air and both women could tell. Regina wanted to ask some many questions and all Emma wanted was Regina. Regina picked up her glass of wine and took a sip she licked her lips when she pulled the glass away and Emma was staring again. They put the dishes away and Emma was getting around to leave. She turned to leave out of the mansion because she couldn't take it anymore she wanted Regina to remember everything and she couldn't and it was killing Emma.

Regina saw Emma trying to leave and grabbed her wrist, "No, stay."

Emma turned to face Regina, but Regina pulled her in and they ended up close again like the morning before.

Emma gazed into brown orbs. Regina's eyes were captivating. Emma tuck a lose strand of silky dark hair behind Regina's ear and then tenderly cupped Regina's olive-toned check. Both women found themselves entranced into each other's eyes not wanting to loose contact from the embrace they were in. They could feel the other woman's hot breath on their parted mouths as they're stared moved to their lips. Regina licked her lips and moved forward to lightly brush her red lips to Emma's pink ones. She pulled away after feeling a tingle and looked into Emma's jade eyes and could tell she felt it too. It wasn't a full kiss, but they wanted more, to feel the softness and fullness of the other's mouths. Emma grabbed the back of Regina's neck with one hand and with the other clutched her waist. She pulled Regina into a deep kiss. Hair-raising, spine-tingling, heart-stopping kiss. Like a flash of a photo being taken, streaks of light were bursting through the air when the blonde and brunette touched lips. Beams of color filled the kitchen of the mansion. Both Emma and Regina felt the overwhelming sensation of love and yearning from their contact. Regina's eyes flashed open and suddenly like waves crashing to shore images and memories came back flooding through her head. Regina fell from the kiss slowly sinking to the ground, but she was in Emma's arms. The abrupt memories hitting Regina knocked her out.

As years of memories returned to Regina's body she could feel warmth, she knew was in someone's arms before she lost consciousness. Emma held Regina close to her chest, as tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't lose Regina again.

"No Regina! Wake up please! Henry needs you. I need you!" Emma was rocking Regina's limp body back and forth. She wasn't waking up and Emma needed her. She lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips. Regina woke with a gasp for air. She now realized where she was and who she was.

"Oh Emma I knew you'd come back to me."

"I told you I would. I love you so much Regina."

"I love you too Emma."

Emma pulled Regina up so she could seal their declaration of love to each other with a needed kiss. Their bodies immediately missing the other. Both women's flesh was yearning to touch the other. As their kiss intensified, they slowly broke apart to look at each other to see if this moment was really happening.

"Oh Emma. My Emma. I've missed you so much I've needed you for so long. Please. I need you."

It didn't take long for Emma's body to respond and before she knew it she was carrying Regina bridal style. Up to their bedroom. Emma gently reached their bed and placed Regina on the bed. Finally the two women could embrace in their love and become one for tonight they declared their love for each other and would for the rest of their lives.


End file.
